


Bundle Of Joy

by AUWriter1



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, baby Oliver, oliver is born, steve becomes a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: Steve's feelings of the birth of his son





	Bundle Of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Dad Steve and Son Oilver one-shot fic. Hope you enjoy!

Words couldn't describe the feeling that he felt when handed the tiny being. He couldn't believe something so small and quiet could ever survive in a world like this but staring into the wonder like eyes of his son, anything was possible. All the terror and destruction he faced it all seemed to vanish when this little creature entered into his world. He now had his own angel, an angel made from his DNA and his partners, a perfect mix of the both of them wrapped in a blanket. A angel he believed to be sent from the heavens to remind him that there was still pure goodness in the world. Goodness that has never been tainted from the darkness, that was pure of heart and ready to be taught of the magical things in life. Looking for guidance and protection from those who brought him into this world.

"Hello angel. I'm your father. You probably can't understand me yet but I want you to know that your best thing that has happened to me and I'm gonna protect you no matter what. Your everything to me and I want you to know that. Never be afraid, Always chase after your dreams. This world can be cruel and dangerous but can also be magical and joyous. So no matter what always keep the magic and joyfulness close to your heart. Never let them go."Holding on to the tiny hand that searched for him. He imagined his son hearing and understanding the words spoken to him as of right now as his closen eyes went into slumber. Feeling a sense of awe and appreciation of this angel in his arms , he wonder if this is how love feels like. Warmth and radiation burst into a new light before his arms, peacefully sleeping without a care of this new world he just been born into. He almost wished he was this angel as of right now.

He never believed he could ever be a father even though the thought has entered his mind. He just didn't see the reason in bringing a child into this cruel and dangerous world full of monsters. No child should ever come across something so evil. Also the fact that he didn't have a great father figure to protect him from a world so bad, he didn't feel all so confident in himself to be a good father. Thoughts of turning out like his own father scared him. He didn't want the cycle to continue so having children was a no for him. But that all change when his wife told him of the life changing news, all he could now imagine is a little being standing in front of him with that precious small smile looking up to him like he matter. He imagine all the fun adventures him and the small being would go on. All the support and love he would give his kid. All the basic life lessons he would teach them. All the things he loved as a kid he would introduce to them. Thinking about all those things made him want to be a father more and more.

The felt feeling he of the birth of his son was something he couldn't put into words because it was something out of this world. A feeling that can't be explained but be only shown through action.


End file.
